This invention relates to the field of disposal of used aluminum chlorofluorides and the recovery of the aluminum and/or fluoride values contained in them. Anhydrous aluminum chloride (AlCl.sub.3) is used to prepare (an isomerization catalyst in reactions to produce various halocarbons including 1,1-difluorotetrachloroethane (CFC-112a), 1,1,1-trifluorotrichloroethane (CFC-113a) and 1,1-dichlorotetrafluoroethane (CFC-114a). With prolonged contact with such chlorofluorocarbons during the isomerization reactions, the catalyst approaches aluminum trifluoride in composition, but always retains some mount of chloride. Depending upon the particular reaction conditions, reactant and the amount of reactant isomerized per weight of catalyst, the chloride content will vary. Therefore, the used catalyst is usually designated as simply "aluminum chlorofluoride."
When the used catalyst is removed from the process, it is normally in combination with residual organics and/or water-immiscible solvents. The used catalyst is hazardous. Disposal of the used catalyst is usually difficult, and the aluminum and fluoride values are wasted. In the past, the catalyst has been disposed of by conventional methods, such as incineration, neutralization, and landfilling. These disposal methods are not cost effective and involve the shipping and handling of toxic wastes.
Objects of the instant invention are to recover the aluminum and/or fluoride values contained in used aluminum chlorofluoride catalyst, to recover the organics which are mixed with the used aluminum chlorofluoride catalyst and to recover the indicated values without having to concentrate the organics in the used aluminum chlorofluoride catalyst. Another object is to convert a hazardous material into a less hazardous material to allow for easier and safer disposal.